This invention relates to a supporting assembly for holding an optical lens.
Known lens supporting assemblies may, for example, comprise a cylindrical supporting frame in which the lens sits and which has a lens-retaining flange at one end. The lens may be held against the flange, for example, by a keep ring that screws into the support ring, or by calking over the end portion of the support frame. The former arrangement requires accurately formed screw threads and is relatively costly to manufacture, while the latter arrangement has strength limitations and can lead to lens damage when it is necessary to remove the lens from the supporting frame.